Forgive me
by Paprika012345
Summary: AU Amon is Robin's foundation with whom she finds herself falling in love. When she sees something and her foundation is shaken can she find the faith to forgive? Repost, Oneshot, see AN


A/N-This is going to be the first in a series of reposts that i'm going to do until I'm done my next story. The stories that are about to be resubmitted were all deleted because they were song fics and had the lyrics in them. So now i'm going to remove the lyrics and maybe doll them up a bit and repost them. if you reviewed them before you can review them again but you don't have to...if you haven't read them and you feel like reviewing feel absolutely free . This one is based on the song 'Forgive me (for giving a damn) by a country band called Doc Walker. feel free to call up the lyrics while you read it.

Disclaimer-I do not own Witch Hunter Robin or 'Forgive me (for giving a Damn)' by Doc Walker upon which this story is based.

Forgive Me-

Her breath caught in her throat. He was watching her again. That slacker with the trench coat that sat at the back of the room. Twisting around to check the time on the wall clock,shy emerald had caught flashing silver before she coloured and turned away. It was only her second day at Central High and already Robin was attracting the wrong kind of attention. The look in his sharp silvereyes could only be described as a 'hungry' one, almost a impassioned one. And Robin had to admit he looked semi-hot-the trench coat only added to that. The bell rang, and as it did he got up and strolled over to her seat. "Hello." He said in a surprisingly deep voice. "You're new are you not? My name is Amon." Robin glanced up and said in her quiet voice "Yes I am. I just moved here from Italy. My name is Robin."

The weeks passed after their conversation and they got closer and closer. Robin discovered that behind the stern, almost stoic façade Amon was actually way different from her first impression. He didn't drink or do drugs as everyone in her class did-something that was very rare nowadays. And he had a brain behindhis 'I don't care' exterior (this he displayed when he beat her in Jeopardy and Trivial Pursuit.)She discovered he was a soft poetic soul and ,slowly, little bt little, she began to crack the shell of his tough exterior.

Very brief Amon's P.O.V

This girl…this Robin… she's changed me so much. She gives me a reason to come to this prison of a school. Am I beginning to fall for her? I don't doubt it, I wasn't like this before her. At first she was Pure and innocent. She was, no, is my rock. But people in this school are changing her. Faster than she's ready for it.

General P.O.V

"Amon!" Robin cried angrily, tears rimming her eyes. She had just seen him with someone reputed to be his girlfriend, someone named Touko.They had been kissing. She collapsed onto a bench in the park she was at, face buried in her hands.Why was she feeling this... this jealousy? No way she had fallen in love with this guy? "That angry, moody, depressed, long black hair, a face to die for…STOP IT BAKA!" she said angrily out loud eliciting stares from random people at the park. She was 'his rock' he called her. 'his reason to come to the dump' ,dump being his name for the school. Yet he ran into the arms of another. He had pushed her away and now she would do the same. She heard his heavy footfalls behind her and without being told she knew it was him. He saw it in her eyes when she turned around. She had seen them. "Robin…" he started to say but she turned and walked away. His voice, desperately seeking her forgiveness, "Robin please…wait!" he thought miserably to himself "It wasn't how it looked."

This caused her to turn around and let out a short barking laugh, completely out of character for her. "It wasn't how it looked? Whatever Amon. Leave me alone." _'Why am I even acting like I care?It's none of my business who he dates...and kisses' _she wondered, as her heart sobbed at the word 'kiss'. A still small voice inside of her head said _'Because you do._' She shook this voice and turned, only to find him standing right in front of her.

He was standing in front of her. "It wasn't how it looked my little bird." he repeated softly."I swear, she kissed me...why wouldI lie to you?"Her eyes twitched at the new nickname. He lowered his head to hers but she backed away and said "I have a date tonight. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He stumbled over his words "A date? But with who?" "Jason" she replied.

"We're going to a party" Jason? Thatfootball jock with penuts for brains with his intelligent Little Bird?At party? This wasn't like his Robin at all. "Don't go…I know these people, you don't belong with them, you're too kind hearted, too much of an elegant lady for those vulgar partiers." he pleaded with her. "If you do go I can't come. I won't be able to protect you." he begged. She closed her heart andsaid in an icy voice as shewrenched herself out of his grasp,"I didn't ask you to."

She was at the party. Shedding hernoraml attire of a long blackdress, she was wearing a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a sparkly halter top, wearing her hair down against her pale skin instead of up in her ponytails. She had had a good time at dinner, where Jason was the perfect gentleman butwhen they got to the party everything changed.Everyone, including her date quickly became drunk. Jason had just danced up to her and handed Robin a Long Island Iced Tea. She pretended to take a sip, to please him-he was too drunk to notice that no alcohol actually got into his partner's mouth.After a few minitueshe lead her away to another room where they were, thankfully alone.

His trench coat kept getting caught on drunk partiers, some of whom were sober enough to gape at his entrance."I can't believe I used to do this. Did I really look this stupid?" Amon then focused on the task at hand. Robin didn't belong with this group. She belonged with Amon. Suddenly there was a scream only he wastrulysober enough to hear over the pounding music. "No Jason.. please you're drunk…stop it, I don't want this" his delicate Robin screamed.

She was running. She had to get away from him...Amon was right, she shouldn't havecome here...why didn't she listen to him? Drunk as he was,he caught up,grabbed herhandcausing her to scream, words which were,to her incoherent, but hopefully enough to attract some form of attention.He yanked her around and said"Come here, where are you going so fast." he crushed his lips to hers and she could taste the alcohol as she struggled away from him.She didn't hear someone else coming up behind her. Jason saw him however, causing him to pull away, much to her relief."Aww jeez Amon who invited you?" Amon? He was here? "Let her go." He said in a poisonous voice. "Well what if I don't want to?"Jason said as he wrapped his arm around Robins shoulder, oblivious to her struggles to get away from him andobviously not knowing who he was dealing with. The next thing he remembered was a hardpunch in the face courtesy of Amon. When he stumbled backwards clutching his hopefully broken nose,he letRobin go. Shecollapsed into Amon's arms,herhair askew.and he carried her out. "I know what you're scared of little bird. I'm scared of it too." He said softly to her while she was still unconcious. The sound of his voice and the vibrations of his chest causedRobin to awaken.

"I'm sorry little bird but you must forgive me" "For what? If anything I should be begging for your forgiveness. And I should apologize. I pushed away the one person who actually cared about me and not about my looks." She looked away, unable to take his piercing silver eyes.

Amon sighed. "No Little Bird. You need to forgive me for caring. It was none of my business what you do but Robin…" He paused, unsure of whether or not to continue butthen blurted " I couldn't help it. I love you Robin. I have since that first day. Touko… she's nothing. I was telling her it's over when you saw us yesterday. It's you I care about. And because I care I had to come after you." He looked into her shining eyes. "You loved me from the start?" Before he could even respond she caught his mouth in a kiss, one that sparked a wild fire deep within both of them.

"I forgive you." She whispered against his mouth.

A/N-Polished it a bit. If you read the original version and can remember it, please tell me which is better. Arigato! R&R..and for those who care, I have a forum running about the TV show on discovery 'Mythbusters' which is a favorite of mine. feel free to skip on over and check it out. R&R.

Ja-Ne


End file.
